Prior to the establishment of the Family Studies Core we provided review and critique of various protocols and informed consent documents for several NCHGR investigators (Soumitra Ghosh, Dan Tagle, Paul Liu, Leslie Biesecker, and Settara Chandra). We have also consulted with several other intramural NIH investigators (from NCI, NIDDK, and NICHD) on similar issues.